chronicles_of_the_first_flamefandomcom-20200214-history
Skills List
Magical Skill-sets Talents purchased for each of these skill sets cost 10, 25, 50 and 100 sparks, sequentially. Remember to add these sparks to your Caster Status total. Low Magic (INT) Necromancy, Consecration, Witchcraft High Magic (INT) Sovereignty, Divination, Evocation, Alchemy Combat Skill-sets Multipliers purchased for each of these skill sets cost 10, 20, 40 and 80 sparks, sequentially. Always remember to add these sparks to your Combat Status total. Hand to Hand (ALC) Breath Weapon, Natural Weapon, Slam, Improvised Heavy Weapons (ALC) Curved Greatswords, Greataxes, Great Hammers, Greatswords, Pole-Arms, Ultra Greatswords Light Weapons (ALC) Curved Swords, Daggers, Thrusting Swords Marksman (ALC) Bows, Crossbows, Greatbows Medium Weapons (ALC) Axes, Hammers, Spears, Straight Swords Projectiles (ALC) Chains, Natural Missiles, Slings, Thrown Evasion (ALC) Evasion skills are capped at 0 at Tier 0, at 1 rank at Tier 2, at rank 2 at Tier 4, rank 3 at Tier 6, rank 4 at Tier 8 and at 5 once Tier 10 is achieved. Each rank in each Evasion skill costs 3 skill points rather than the usual 1. Dodge, Defence Capacity, Missiles, Parry, Small Shields, Medium Shields, Greatshields Whips (ALC) Flails, Whips General Skill-sets Multipliers purchased for each of these skill sets cost 5, 10, 20 and 40 sparks, sequentially. Remember to always add these sparks to your Talent Status total. Academics (INT) Astronomy, Common Law, Cultural Knowledge, Deciphering Unknown Languages, Political Knowledge, Geography, History, Economics and Infrastructure, Mathematics, Moneylender, Natural Sciences, Bookbinding, Cartography, Civics and Rights, Heraldry and Crests, Regional Mottoes, Playwright Acrobatics (ALC) Balance, Dancing, Reflexes, Tumbling and Rolling Artist (PRE) Calligraphy, Tattooing, Appraisal of Art, Drawing, Dying, Painting, Poetry, Pottery, Scrimshawing, Sculpting Athletics (STR) Climbing, Flying, Jumping, Running, Sporting, Stone Throwing, Swimming Barber (INT) Apothecary Medicine, Long-Term Care, Surgery, Torture, Treating Disease, Treating Poison, Dentistry, Cutting Hair, Leeching, Midwife Blacksmith (INT) Forging Metal Armour, Forging Metal Shields, Forging Metal Weapons, Working Gold, Working Silver, Working Steel, Appraisal of Metal Goods, Engraving Metal, Forging Common Goods, Working Copper, Working Iron Bowyer (INT) Bow Making, Crossbow Making, Arrow Making, Bolt Making, Carpenter, Building with Wood, Cartwright, Making Wooden Weapons, Shipwright, Appraisal of Woodwork, Wheelwright, Woodcarving Conditioning (VIG) Health Gauge, Resist Cold, Resist Disease, Resist Heat, Resist Life Drain, Resist Poison Culinary (INT) Baking, Brewing, Cheese Making, Cooking, Wine Making Diplomacy (PRE) Awe, Cower, Defusing Hostilities, Intimidate, Leadership, Mercantile, Politicking, Ballroom Dancing, Common Etiquette Farmer (INT) Butchering, Cultivation, Farmyard Repairs, Herding, Preserving Food Guile (PRE) Con Artistry, Disguises, Faking, Lying, Seduction, Spreading Rumours, Acting, Flattery, Jesting, Storytelling, Switching Subject of Conversation Handle Animal (PRE) Training Animals, Awe Animals, Calm Animals, Catching Vermin, Cower Animals, Driving Herds, Fake Animals, Handle (Species) Insight (DIS) Detecting Charmed Subjects, Detecting Fakes, Detecting Lies, Interrogation, Reaction, Reading Emotions, Solving Puzzle Jeweller (INT) Gem Cutting, Making Precious Metal Jewellery, Appraisal of Jewellery, Appraisal of Precious Metals, Glassblowing, Glazing Leatherworker (INT) Cobbling together Armour, Making Leather Armour, Making Leather Clothing, Skinning, Tanning Mason (INT) Building with Stone, Building Walls, Statue Making, Appraisal of Stonework, Stone Carving Mechanic (INT) Disarming Traps, Lock Making, Lock Picking, Trap Making, Clock Making Meditation (DIS) Body Control, Resist Astral Forces, Resist Fear, Mind Control, Recovering Prana Minstrel (PRE) Composition, Song Writing, Drums, Dulcimer, Fife, Flute, Harpsichord, Mandolin, Violin Occult (INT) Celestial Lore, Darkworking Lore, Dragon Lore, Elder Lore, Elemental Lore, Esoteric Path Lore, Ghost Lore, God Lore, Golem Lore, History of Magic, Learning Spells, Lightworking Lore, Monster Lore, Occult Markings, Recognising Magic, Soul Lore, Spirit Lore Outdoorsman (DIS) Survival Aboveground, Tracking, Candle Making, Fire Building, Furrier, Gardening, Hunting Aboveground, Identifying Land Fauna, Identifying Land Flora, Identifying Natural Hazards, Torch Making, Sensing Weather over Land Perception (DIS) Hearing, Sense of Smell, Sense of Touch, Sight, Tasting, Poisoner, Make (Poison) Ride (ALC) Ride Flying Animals, Ride (Species) Sing (PRE) Impersonating Voices, A Cappella, Accompanied, Animal Calls, Chanting, Controlling Sound, Ventriloquism Sleight of Hand (ALC) Tricks of Misdirection, Escape Artistry, Picking Pockets and Cutting Purses, Juggling, Palming Objects Speak Language Amarokan, Borosan, Crottan, Dagonese, Digoan, Gazabarad, Immolan, Irisian, Kaathic, Korakx, Mannish, Mithraen, Namiiran, Natoran, Niitoan, Qlippothic, Chivan, Sifan, Tryssian, Uran, Vikan, Wyrmish, Zoulish Spelunker (DIS) Mining, Survival Underground, Using Rope, Hunter Underground, Identify Cave Fauna, Identify Cave Flora, Knowledge of Caverns Stealth (ALC) Hiding, Moving Silently, Hiding in Crowds Streetwise (DIS) Streets of (City of Province) Theology (INT) Aberration Mythology, Cosmology, Dragon Mythology, Elder Mythology, Ghost Mythology, God Mythology, Philosophy, Religious Doctrines, Spirit Mythology, Golem Mythology, Knowledge of Minor Cults Waterman (DIS) Crewing a Boat, Navigation, Rope Use, Survival on the Seas, Survival Underwater, Fishing, Identify Aquatic Fauna, Identify Aquatic Flora, Recalling Sailor’s Tales, Sensing Weather over Water Weaver (INT) Basket Weaving, Embroidery, Make Clothing, Make Woven Armour, Rope Making, Sewing